Blue Dragon Vee
Blue Dragon Vee is a original story about the last Blue Dragon wandering the world in search for vengeance against a technocratic emperor named Lord Marik. Story Prologue As a youngling, Vee witnessed his race of bipedal warrior dragons were destroyed by a army of robots created by Lord Marik, leaving the small dragon a wandering orphan. But through self-taught rigorous training, he grown into a fierce fighter with some martial arts prowess involving Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, and Krav Maga and including the Blue Dragon's Dragon Fist Fighting which engulfs his fists in a flaming aura of fallen Blue Dragons for increased power and speed, electrokinesis and pyrokinesis, and gained wings at the age of 12 for flight. Chapter 1: Kaiser Fortress At the age of 22, he has grown. He flew towards Kaiser Fortress and landed. The Commando Raptors which are genetic velociraptors made by Marik's geneticists with wrist repeater guns and chrome armor sensed Vee and prepare to attack. With the Commando Raptors and a army of Ra Troopers which are golden foot soldiers armed with assault rifles defeated as Vee fights his way to the throne room, Marik left before Vee can stop him. Then just as the Ra Troopers could kill Vee, Vee creates a vortex of flames underneath them and burn the squad of Ra Troopers. But the self-destruct sequence was activated and Vee escaped from the blast. Chapter 2: No Touching the Bananas After escaping the Fortress, Vee heard his stomach growled and noticed a hoard of bananas in the middle of the jungle. He lands and grabs one to eat but a ape notice a Blue Dragon was eating one of the bananas the apes worked hard to hoard and provide food for other apes. Vee noticed the ape and ate the whole banana. The angry ape battles Vee but in the midst of the fight, the wise and carefree ape named King Kongadru stopped the angry ape named Balshack and allowed Vee to stay for the Treasury of the Apes Festival where there is a buffet of fruit, entertainment, even midnight prayers to the Ape God King of Knowledge and War. But during the midnight prayers, Marik's Ra Troopers invades the Apes' home. Near the end of the invasion, the Ra Troopers brought in a pair of HKs which are worm-like entities covered in dark blue armor with a exposable backside. Vee defeated the invaders. At morning, Vee gets back in flight after saying bye to the apes. Chapter 3: The Lavender Dragoness Celina As he lands in the abandoned desert town turned city of the dead, he wonders what happened and noticed some Metal Mummies which are recycled robots created by Lord Marik and to be broken were taking a lavender dragoness into the tomb. Vee goes after the Metal Mummies to rescue the dragoness while fighting his way through. When he stealthily found the sacrificial ritual where a sorcerer who works for Marik Corps was about to tribute the dragoness until Vee kicked him in the head and battles the Metal Mummies. Vee breaks the chains off of the Dragoness who said her name is Celina and gave Vee a hug and flew off. Then Vee interrogates the Sorcerer and after a few punches the Sorcerer said he works for Marik as a magic technologist, a magic-technology researcher, and told him of providing the Goblin King magical technology just so he doesn't get a beating, Vee instead headbutt the Sorcerer unconscious. He flies to the Goblin's Kingdom. Chapter 4: The Goblins and the EX Somewhere as he is flying over the mountains, a few hobgoblins took him down. Vee woken up being dragged to the arena and the Goblin King him announced he is to fight for his people's entertainment. After surviving 3 rounds, the Goblin King stabs him to prove his weak potential and have his Goblins shoot him. At first it blacken out, then Vee hears his father's words: No matter how big or strong your opponent is, your true strength comes from what really inside of you, as a dragon roars within. Then suddenly Vee started to bulk up and punched each Goblin with tremendous force. The King releases the Golems while escaping to his castle but Vee destroys the Golems and after reverting back to his normal self, he calls his new form EX-Vee. Characters *'Vee', as a small blue dragon with red eyes, white belly and snout as well as a small horn on its nose and two ear-like appendages on its head, five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot with claw on each finger and toe; he watched his kind being destroyed by the mechanical Ra Trooper. After wandering, he began his self-taught rigorous training. At the age of 22, he is grown version of his young self. Becoming a dragon man. He taught himself Jujitsu, Kung-fu and Krav Maga as well as Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis, and he also fly. He taught himself the Blue Dragon's Dragon Fist Fighting that engulfs his fists in flaming aura of fallen Blue Dragons for increased power and speed. Later, he receives a transformation called EX-Vee which this form gives him not just developed body strength but his tremendous destructive power can do twice the damage his normal self could deal but has a time limit. And somewhere in the battle against Lord Marik, Vee receives a golden miraculous armor forged by the Blue Dragons' hired mage, the Magna Armor which gives Vee a 500 times power increase, Magna Blast, Magna Control, Magna Spear, and arms him with the Miracle Blade for close combat or a devastating finishing slash.